1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a user control interface, and in particular, a system and method for providing an interface for controlling multiple device functionality.
2. Background
The consumer electronics (CE) industry has experienced a trend in which fewer devices are providing greater capabilities and functionality. For example, personal digital assistants (PDAs), while originally designed to store and organize personal information, are now providing additional functionality normally provided by other devices, such as voice telephony. The integration of phone functionality on a PDA provides for device consolidation and eliminates the need for the user to carry both a PDA and a separate portable phone.
However, a disadvantage of such “combo” or “multiple-in-1” devices is that a different interface/control set may be required to operate and control each separate component or device. In the case of the PDA/phone device, one interface is necessary for controlling the PDA functionality and another interface is necessary to control the telephony functionality. This is because small CE devices do not have the physical space for a separate dedicated control interface for each device.
One method of addressing the “interface real-estate” problem is to use touch screens displaying computer-generated graphic user interfaces (GUIs). A single touch screen can display several different interfaces. Typically, the touch screen interface comprises virtual buttons that can be activated by pressing a region on the screen representing a button with the user's finger or a stylus.
Although touch screens provide great efficiency and flexibility, many users do not like using touch screens. Instead, they prefer the tactile feel and response provided by hard buttons (e.g., physical buttons, detent buttons, depressible buttons, etc.). On reason for this is that physical buttons typically have a distinctive feel to which a user can learn to be accustomed. This allows a user to navigate and operate the control without looking down at the interface. That is not practical with “soft” buttons.
However, each physical button occupies physical space on the device. Due to inherent space limitations of small portable devices, these devices cannot afford to have separate dedicated control interfaces for each component without sacrificing the small size required for portability. Rather, these devices must use one control interface and assign more than one function to each physical button in the control interface. For example, a physical button that may correspond to the letter “S” button on a control interface for controlling PDA functionality may also serve double duty as the “4” button for phone operation. This multi-duty assignment is indicated by marking the button appropriately. The more functions that are assigned to a button, however, the more markings that must be printed on the button. This may lead to very “busy-looking” and confusing button layouts.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for providing a multi-functional user control interface using physical interaction devices whose layout reduces confusion to a user.